User talk:Ajraddatz
Welcome Hi, welcome to Lego Atlantis Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:Crotocall/Lego Atlantis: Featured Wiki!/Ajraddatz-20100130175425 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- NOBODY (Talk) 18:26, January 30, 2010 Re:Merge with Brickipedia? Uh, Hellooooo? I Got Banned From There, Remember?....& anyway, This Wiki is, Please Excuse Me, More Organized & Clean, I.E. We Don't Have Red Links or Vandalism. In My Opinion, This is One of The Cleanest Wikis There is & I, & Everyone else, Won't Want Vandalism & Edit Wars on Our Pages over at Brickipedia. Sorry, But The answer is no. [[User talk:Crotocall|'First Mate ']] [[User:Crotocall|'Crotocall ']] 01:05, February 4, 2010 (UTC) uhhhh...... Umm....What Content do We Use From Brickipedia? It Appears to Me That You're Using our Images & Content! But You're Not Giving credit for that. You Better Explain......or Else! [[User talk:Crotocall|'First Mate ']][[User:Crotocall|'Crotocall ']] ' 21:53, February 11, 2010 (UTC)' :Well, we are using LEGOs images. So are you. And why would we use your information....considering half your articles and the set template say they are directly copied from our site... Kingcjc 22:23, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::You Can Thank This Loser for putting Those There. [[User talk:Crotocall|'First Mate ']][[User:Crotocall|'Crotocall ']] ' 18:59, February 12, 2010 (UTC)' :We aren't using your images, and even if we were, those images were not made by you, so this copyright law does not apply for them. Since they are by LEGO, we can use them under US fair use law. Also, nearly 80% of your pages use content from Brickipedia. Look in their history. Ajraddatz Talk 00:46, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :Who's a loser? Kingcjc 10:50, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ::This Guy. [[User talk:Crotocall|'First Mate ']][[User:Crotocall|'Crotocall ']] ' 02:10, February 14, 2010 (UTC)' :::Hate to butt in here, but I am very Ticked off seeing this! This wiki is just a segment of Brickipedia, Ajr is not a loser (Has way more experience than most of the users here), and you Crotocall need to stop talking like this. You were banned from there because you are underage, and you admitted it. So you shouldn't be upset with them for it. - 16:17, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::Nerf, Nerf, Nerf..........Can't you tell i'm Just Joking? I Don't Mean all those things......Just Forget about it. [[User talk:Crotocall|'First Mate ']] [[User:Crotocall|'Crotocall ']] 01:25, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::by the way, Nerf..... Don't use Bad language here. Changed to "Ticked" [[User talk:Crotocall|'First Mate ']] [[User:Crotocall|'Crotocall ']] 01:25, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :So then why am I blocked? Ajraddatz(Talk - Bot talk) 01:46, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Opps!....... Unblocked! [[User talk:Crotocall|'First Mate ']] [[User:Crotocall|'Crotocall ']] 02:07, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks. Ajraddatz Talk 02:09, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey! uh...... Hi! I Ummmm.......Just wanted to Tell yooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu................You're Now......an................................. [[User talk:Crotocall|'First Mate ']][[User:Crotocall|'Crotocall Reporting!']][[User:Crotocall/haunted house| Visit My Haunted House!]] 03:10, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :I noticed; anything that I could help with around here? Ajraddatz Talk 03:12, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ::The Main Reason I Made you an Admin Was to make sure the IP's Edits are Okay. [[User talk:Crotocall|'First Mate ']][[User:Crotocall|'''Crotocall Reporting!]][[User:Crotocall/haunted house| Visit My Haunted House!]] 00:26, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Sure, I can help with that :) Ajraddatz Talk 00:44, April 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thanks! [[User talk:Crotocall|'First Mate ']][[User:Crotocall|'''Crotocall Reporting!]][[User:Crotocall/haunted house| Visit My Haunted House!']] 03:48, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Help I Just Made a Wiki called Crotocall® Studios Wiki And I Was Wondering, ''How do you Change The Wiki Image!?! If you Don't Know what it is, It's The Pic Below The "Wikia" Word on The Top-Left. Can you Help me On This?